Dreamland
by Carla Moore
Summary: What if dreams where real. Well not all dreams of course. Dreamland, a name that fits the place she takes Artemis, a place that he would much rather be that any place when he is awake. But of course there is always going to issues when your dealing with Artemis Fowl...


NOTE

Alright I call this one Dreamland. I came up with this idea in the middle of the night and stayed up to nearly 4 in the morning trying to finish the first chapter. so in this Artemis and Victoria(the OC) already have a established relationship, or at least as established as it can get given the situation. as always I do not own Artemis Fowl as much as I wish I did, I am just no THAT awesome. alright ENJOY! :)

chapter one

Smoke rolls into my presence and pools at my feet. Nothing is certain, anything is possible. Through all my adventures I have never been more uncertain in my entire life. Logic is abandoning me. Science has left me. Things that should not be possible are no somehow possible. My life is now something unpredictable. I don't know what I am doing. I don't know why even why I wake up I still see her face. Why she is so real, even though she seems to be part of my subconscious.

I am Artemis Fowl the second. Master mind, only partially criminal now. I am the first human to discover the people, one of the world's only 17 year old billionaires, but here I am none of the previous. Here I am arty. I am arty, simply, completely, only arty. I am a 17 year old boy who does not understand what is happening. The only thing I truly understand is that when I wake this will be gone again, she will be gone again.

I crave sleep now. I used to view it as a means to an end, sometimes an annoyance. It was a waste of time when I could be doing such more useful thing with my time, my energy. But now I live only to sleep. For when I sleep I truly live. Out of the thick haze surrounding me she approaches. I no longer doubt that she is the one who controlled this place. I only come here when she calls me, but fortunately lately that has been often. This is dreamland. A land where I met Victoria.

"Arty" She says. Her sweet voice echoing through the previously soundless environment. Her voice is like a masterpiece, so completely complicated and beautiful it is simple. A grin breaks out on my face, like a rash that won't go away. A rash I wish would never go away.

"Tory" I murmur approaching her quickly until I am mere inches away from her wonderful olive face. Her black wavy curls wipe around her face, not wildly, but enough to make me want to go mad. Green eyes shining agents the dull back ground.

"I've missed you" I say quietly, a mere mummer but that is enough.

"Things are complicated arty, I'm sorry we can only speak this way." She said, sadness tinting her expression.

"Answer me this, am I ever going to meet who in real life." I ask, Desperation edging its way into my voice. She only smiles.

"Arty" she voice filled with sadness. "I cannot endanger you or the ones who care about. That wouldn't be fair to you. I was supposed to stay away but I just couldn't help myself." Victoria is amazing and I fear I will never be able to understand her, or this. At first I rejected the thought of this possibly being real, it was all just a dream. An illusion. But how could feeling like this be part of my subconscious. How could the intense urge to be with her all my hours, to protect her from anything that could possibly hurt her. This was not a dream. Or at least not in the sense that dream would be usually taken. This was actually happening for the both of us. I don't know how to explain it and I can't exactly ask anyone for their help. Mother and father have always been conserved for my sanity considering the things I have gotten myself into and this would surly get me more visits with a psychologist of some kind. I would prefer not associating with those idiots if I can help it.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this" Tory moving slightly closer to me. I get another wave of her smell, like fresh pine. It is comforting and I take her and pull her close. Even in this dreamland I can hear the fear in her voice. Over the past months I have found myself falling and seeing her scared makes me want to crush the throat of the person who is behind it.

"What do you mean" I mummer into her black, silky hair.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay away, we are connected arty but I'm afraid my presence could be a serious danger to you" she says almost a sob. Over the last few months we have grown closer.

"I don't care."

"Art…"

"Stop" I say quietly cutting her of "I need you no matter what the cost, I DON'T CARE. Simple as that. I need you I want to see you around the manor. Watch you simile as I introduce you to butler and Juliet. I want to throw snow at you in the winter and talk about you with my colleges. Please, where can I find you? I will travel to the moon and back. Pave a road through the Atlantic Ocean; just tell me where you are." I say my desperation obvious in my voice but for once I don't care. She is my Victoria the one person in the world who knows me better then butler, better then I know myself.

"Soon" she says tears in her eyes "I promise, soon." She closes the small space between us and presses her lips to mine. I feel my skin ignite. A volt of happiness shoots through me like a forest fire. Consuming everything in its path.

I barely notice the haze that always surrounds us. The feeling of wholeness that always comes along with being with Victoria is suddenly yanked away. The smoke pulls back, or as I have gotten to know, I pull back. I am going back to real life, or as real life can be without Victoria.

"No!" I scream. I don't want to go yet, I haven't had enough time. I will never have enough time.

"Soon" she calls as I am pulled back to reality, tears brimming in her eyes

"Soon"

I wake with a start. My breathing raged, and body shaking.

I am home, in my bed again. I wake like this often. My hart aching for her, my entire being want nothing more than just to be in her presents. Every morning after a visit is like this. Life is nothing compared to dream land. I want that all the time, I need that. I find myself wondering what I ever did without her. Money and power seem so petty compared to this. Why would anyone waste all their time and energy if they had what I have with Tory? Why would anyone give that away? It is the only things that matters, everything else, everyone else seem to dissipate when I am with her. I care about my family, butler, Juliet, and some of the People a lot. I would do almost anything for them but now, now I can't seem to ever stop thinking about her. She is my life; I wonder what Foaly will say when they met her. Probably along the lines of, "oh my god you actually found a girl who will put up with you, I didn't think she existed!"

I don't care what my family, holly, or anyone else thinks of her. All I need is her, here, when I am conscious. I would give nearly anything for that wish to come true. Victoria had said 'soon'. She has never given a time limit one our first real life meeting, just that it would happen when the coast was clear. That when the danger had been eliminated she would come, appear out of thin air and in to my life. If only she would let me help her, it takes all I have not to tell butler about this, to go on a wild goose chase to find her even though I have been informed that I will always fail. Apparently Victoria is the type of person who isn't found unless she wants to be found. Another way we are the same, the people in the shadows that secretly rule the world.

No one knows, and that is just the way I prefer it.

Pulling myself out of bed I head to my wardrobe, my mind still heavy with thoughts of her. It seems that now she is all I can think about, beautiful black hair and olive skin. That most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen and will ever see.

Opening my wardrobe I find the usual sets of almost identical Italian suits and that one set of miserable clothing my mother purchased me. A tee-shirt and jeans, what a horrible style, I shook my head in disgust. Why teens these days wore such vile clothing I have no idea. Victoria had a specific style of her own, I must say it is similar to these stupid styles but somehow just looks right on her. The dark jeans, worn out converse and dark colored tee just made her green eyes shine brighter. She is the light of my day, or rather, the light of my night. But soon, soon she will be here with me.

Hours later I tread lightly downstairs. My odd behavior the last couple months has not gone unnoticed by my mother, father, butler, or anyone really. They all think I am one the brink of insanity and the only reason I am not wasting my time with psychiatric visits is because I pointed out that my current attitude was no different than any normal teenage boy. Unfortunately I was forced to play that card. I know they are just looking after me but honestly it can just tend to get in the way. Most teens like to sleep a lot, just not for the same reasons I do. Slowly making my way downstairs after another search for Victoria on my computers, It was almost like she was a ghost, but then again you couldn't get that much information on me other than history on my family name. She told me that I wouldn't be able to find her, another way she was right. But what would I be if not stubborn.

Downstairs waiting for me was the last thing I expected, or the last thing I wanted for my Thursday mid-morning, but kind of knew was coming. Down in one of the many sitting rooms of the manor was the people I consider my family.

Mother and father, and my two younger brothers, Butler, Juliet, Mulch, holly, trouble, and even Foaly were all gathered in one room waiting for me. If I was foolish I would try to hustle back to my room to avoid this but I am no fool. Holly already knows I am on the stairs. Elf's hearing is considerably more advanced than humans, just another way that makes the People superior. Not that she would ever hear me say that.

"I suppose there really is no getting out of this is there" is say coolly not trying to conceal my annoyance. My mother and father should know how much I hate these types of things! I have things to do, things to…people to…alright a certain person to think about. They stay silent until I reach the only empty seat in the room. That just so happens to be in front of the rest of the group. I can tell that butler is going to be the first to talk. Figures.

"Artemis" he pauses as if he can't quiet put the words together, "you have been acting, different the past few months. I was the first to notice it followed by the rest of the people in this room. We are all here because we care about you. What is going on?" Butler finishes and a wave of nods ripple through the room.

"Your focus seems to be somewhere else, you haven't been yourself. Locking yourself in you room for days on end. Staring of into vacant space for hours not saying a word." Father says his voice gripped with concern for his eldest son. All he gets is a cool stare. Why are they so concerned anyway, I am doing fine. Better the fine to be in fact, though they can't know why yet. Soon is the only world that echo's in my mind. I can already see that Foaly is going to be the next to speak up.

"you haven't tried to hack the People's security systems sense I upgraded them, that just isn't like you." Foaly said almost as if he was offended. I scoffed.

"Am I wrong, or isn't that supposed to be a good thing." I said sacrum dripping from my voice. Foaly didn't laugh but then I didn't expect him to. He was not in a joking mood, none of them are.

"Artemis what is wrong with you, has something happened that we don't know about?" Holly asked, breaking her pervious silent vigil. I looked down at my hand, should I tell them?

"To answer your question Holly, something has happened, something that is currently occupying my…attention." I said and they all looked only slightly surprised.

"well what is it" trouble said, with his usual subtle personality "you are going to tell us what has happened to you to make you so weird. Even for you." Typical trouble, expecting me just to hand him the answer.

"Hmmmmm…..I just don't…" I was cut short but the sound of breaking glass. Through the large window above the couch across from me a small figure shot through. A figure dressed in dark clothing and had dark silky hair. Was that…could it possibly be?

In the middle of my floor Victoria sat up brushing glass off of her leather jacket. Butler being the idiot he is pulled his gun on her.

"Tell me who you are or I will shot you" butler said sternly.

"Victoria?" I said stunned, a grin breaking on my face. She was here, now, and I wasn't dreaming.

"Arty" she said striating her jacket "I told you soon didn't I"

"Artemis who is?" I hear Butler ask but he is a million miles away. Tory, my Tory is here now, in the flesh. I took at detail inventory immediately. I never could know if this was a dream or not. She wears the same converse she usually does, but this time her shirt is a deep shade of purple and wears several silver chains around her neck. She is amazing, wonderful, beautiful, she is perfect.

"How do you like my humble abode" I gesture to our surroundings

"I like it, but I think that the world humble doesn't quiet apply." She takes a few steps closer to me when I hear the worst sound I have ever heard in my entire life. It is so fast I almost don't catch it.

Victoria stumbles; her hand touches her purple blouse that blood quickly spreads over. She almost trips again, and looks at her hand that now is covered in blood. I stand immobile, no no no no no no this can't be happening. Not to Victoria, not my Victoria.

Finally. I regain my mobility. Rushing over I catch Tory as she falls to the ground. Blood soaking the shirt.

"No, no Victora, no" I look up "HOLLY DO SOMETHING!"

okay, there it is. a little mello dramatic at the end I know. but if you had spent months communicating with someone you loved only through dreams and the moment she showed up in real life she was shot wouldn't you be a little I don't know. Mello dramatic. did you like it please review I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can! again I want your advice so please review!


End file.
